Karol Zephronic
Karol Zephronic (birth name: Siet'Ra) is a Tanj'in Aegian from the planet Aegaeon. She serves onboard the Typhoon Compass as the 'self-proclaimed' #1 Infiltrator amongst them and their prime source of information on RACE. Saved by Valley from the clutches of RACE on her own homeworld, Karol swore an oath to serve as best she could onboard the Compass, providing she is given the opportunity to turn RACE inside out. Appearance Covered in red and black-striped fur, Karol has long hair flowing down to her upper back and long fringes covering her left eye. Her skin is nicely tanned and she has black tribal tattoos flowing down her cheeks under each eye and across her chest, hidden under her shirt. She has heterochromia, her visible right eye is blue while her hidden left eye is green. Her skinny stature along with her C-cupped breasts give off the impression she is a typical native female. Her outfits on her home planet ranged between various tribal styles depending on the season and the time of day, but since travelling off-world on the Typhoon Compass, she has taken accustomed to a rather simple and yet slightly creative attire to make her feel more comfortable and still look like one of the crew. Personality Karol was disciplined by various trials throughout her life on her homeworld. Each and every one had taught her patience and tolerance, a way to channel her negative thoughts out through other means so no one would come in harms way of her rage when it was unleashed. This all changed when RACE had captured her and subjected her to experiments way beyond her own endurance. Since then, she has become rash and hostile to the mere sight of strangers. She remains reclusive to her fellow crew onboard the Compass save for Valley, whom she treats not with trust and respect, and Keno, who she shares a bonding relationship with due to their desire to get into all sorts of trouble for their own amusement, notably sexual pranks. Despite her distrusting nature, her heart is not made of stone. She actively leaps for the opportunity to save a life or help a person in need, all so to avert tragedies she has endured fall onto others. She also enjoys just letting herself have fun when she can, sharing these moments with those closest. When it comes to her specialty however, Karol can recall her trials and focus on being patient till the time would be right to spring into action. These qualities have made her an excellent infiltrator, and relying on stealth and secrecy give her a moment of focus and inner silence. History The following is subject to change and is currently a working-in-progress. The Tanj'in's Birth Born and christened Siet'Ra under the thirteenth sunrise of the season referred to by Aegians as the 'Tides of Ruin', Karol was prophesized to be a Tanj'in, a holy elemental bending guardian of her people, protecting them from the dangers of Aegaeon's destructive enviroment. Straight from birth, Karol was brought up under many cultural teachings that were meant to imprint reactions and instinctive responses towards cataclysmic events that were natural to Aegaeon's people. Despite the time-constraining lessons Karol was taught, she would always sneak off and find ways to play with her friends like any other child would at her age. Though this was looked down upon by her city's people, her parents would always play the guilt trip so their only daughter could still have a childhood. Training with the Elements Karol had to understand one thing: what her element was. This was key to her role as a Tanj'in as without knowledge of which element she could control would risk the lives of those she's meant to protect, even her own. As part of her tribe's customs, she had to train alongside other known Tanj'ins for a set amount of time till one got the reaction they were looking for. It would be two months before Karol would learn her element was electricity, a fact that brought joy to her people as a destructive storm cloud was approaching their home from the other side of the continent, one that would require more than one Tanj'in to protect against. It would take another two weeks of endless and tiring training before Karol would learn how to master the manipulation of lightning to such a degree she could redirect it away from civilisation. Come a mere day before the storm's arrival, Karol was deemed a very skilled Tanj'in and was given a ceremony to commemorate the completion of her training. She was given her tribe's markings and announced reborn as 'Tanj'in's Whisper', a title given to the most promising of Tanj'ins. The Eye of the Storm Capture and Torture Escape Rescued by a Star Initiation into the Compass Space Travels Talents and Abilities Tanj'in's Whisper Stealth and Infiltration Meditation Relationships Valley Stormwind Keno Zenora Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:RACE